Superiority
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Step by little step, Tom Marvolo Riddle grows up into the man that he will become.
1. A New Found Power

This is a collection of Tom Marvolo Riddle centric drabbles for many challenges and competitions. I'll be sure to post what's for what at the top of every chapter! :D

For: 20 drabbles 20 prompts – "Tom Marvolo Riddle" "Muggle", Inspiration Challenge – "Trust", Favourite Genre Bootcamp – "Semper" "Fairy Tale Retellings"

See if you can figure out what fairy tale this is while reading! It can be a part of a tale, or the whole of a tale. I'll post it on the bottom :)

**Superiority **

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Word Count: 444**

**Summary:** Step by little step, Tom Marvolo Riddle grows up into the man that he will become.

**XX**

It was playtime at the orphanage and Miss Crane had told the children that they could go outside. Tom Marvolo Riddle was very excited; they didn't get to play outside very often. He was three years old and he could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he had played outside by himself.

They were walking though the tiny park down the street when Tom wandered off. There were some pretty trees that he wanted to see, but as he was carefully walking down the path, in that purposeful but clumsy way that all little children possess, he ran into a man.

The man was regal and tall and he carried a black walking stick with a silver serpent's head on top. He had long blonde hair and was wearing strange draping clothing that Tom had never seen before. This man scowled down at Tom.

"Watch where you're going, you foolish Muggle child," he sneered.

Tom frowned, and the wind picked up around him. He didn't like to be insulted. He hated it. He didn't like to be looked down on. The prideful would be punished by him. So he concentrated, and he concentrated, and he concentrated just a little bit more and then… he smiled.

The tall, blonde, regal man jumped and let out a girlish shriek when he suddenly found himself shrinking in size. Moments later, a small blonde dog was yelping among a pile of robes.

Little Tom Riddle crossed his arms and glared down at the dog. "You shouldn't be mean to people smaller than you," said Tom. "Miss Crane says it's rude."

The dog nodded frantically and found itself in the form of a man once more. Hastily straightening his robes around him, the man stood up. "You, my boy, are certainly not a Muggle," he said, gathering himself together. "This makes you very special, indeed." The man kneeled down on the worn, leaf-covered path so he could be eye-level with the young boy standing before him. "My name is Lord Malfoy, and I will be keeping a very special eye on you, my boy. Now, none of these people around us can know about your secret. You're special, my boy, and they're below you. _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_."

The man straightened himself up and began to walk away from Tom. As if having a second thought, he paused and turned back. "Now, I trust you won't tell anyone about me? I'm afraid they wouldn't believe you. Farewell."

Tom Marvolo Riddle was left watching the mysterious, tall, blonde, regal man walk away with a new idea in his young mind. The idea of superiority.

**XX**

I hope you enjoyed! The fairy tale I was thinking of when I wrote this was Beauty and the Beast, specifically the part where the witch turns the prince into a beast for not being kind to her. :D


	2. Assuming Control

This chapter is for: 20 drabbles 20 prompts – "board", Favourite Genre Bootcamp – "Annus – year", The 2012 Hogwarts Games – ATHLETICS Running 100-1000

**Words: 234**

**XX**

Miss Crane liked to post birthdays on the blackboard. They were all there, in order, from the beginning of the year to the end of the year. It wasn't fair. Tom's birthday was December 31st, and it was always last. He didn't like to be last.

He was turning five this year. Well, at the very end of this year. In a very big number of days, more than could possibly fit his hand, but his birthday had just been yesterday which meant that he had another year to go. But tomorrow, tomorrow was a fun day. Tomorrow was Mary's birthday and she was having her party.

And little Mary stood at the very front of the room in front of the board that read 'January 2nd – Mary' and she handed out her out her little invites and walked up and down and up and down the aisles and gave one to every kid. And then she skipped over Tom.

But this wasn't fair. He wasn't happy. He was decidedly not happy. It wasn't fair! Everyone else got an invite and even though Miss Crane was frowning at Mary for ignoring Tom and Mary was pointedly not meeting his eyes Tom was getting more and more angry.

And suddenly, the chalk resting on the widow pane flew up and scribbled over and over the words 'January 2nd – Mary' until they were no longer discernable.

**XX**

Once again, guess the fairy tale! :D This one is also subtle (I'd like to think XD). Please R & R!


	3. Billy Stubbs' Rabbit

For: 20 drabbles 20 prompts – "Tom Marvolo Riddle" "Quill"; The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapters Challenge - "Billy Stubbs' Rabbit"

**Words: 220 **

**XX **

He was seven years old and they were working on penmanship. He sat next to his friend, Billy, and they were using a quill to write their names over and over again onto scraps of coloured paper. Tom had just taken the quill in his hands and was purposefully dipping it into the little pot of ink when Billy jumped up and knocked the table over.

The ink fell on Tom.

He was angry. He was wearing a pair of brand new trousers, the only new article of clothing he would get for the year, and now they were completely ruined. Completely. And it was all Billy's fault.

"You ruined my new clothes!" shouted Tom, throwing the quill at Billy. "You ruined them! Give me the new clothes you got for this year, it's only fair. It's your fault they got messed up in the first place!"

"No!" shouted Billy, clenching his hands into fists. "I won't! It was an accident! It's not my fault!"

"Yes. It. Is!" cried out Tom. Billy shrieked as he suddenly tumbled backwards. Ink cartons from around the room floated towards the two and emptied onto Billy's head. Tom smirked just as Ms. Crane walked in. He was put in time out.

The next day, Billy found his pet rabbit strung up to the ceiling.

**XX **

Please leave some concrit! :D


	4. The Cave

**Words: 279**

**XX**

When Tom was nine years old, he experienced his first great love and his first great heartbreak. Her name was Amy Benson and she had beautiful curly red hair and pretty blue eyes and so was the most wonderful person he had ever seen.

She, unlike the other orphans, didn't grow up in the orphanage. She came to the orphanage on the eve of Tom's ninth birthday after her parents both died in a fire. Tom was the first person to comfort her, and the first person to become her friend. He thought they would make a perfect pair, even if she couldn't do the amazing things that he could.

But then, Dennis Bishop gave her a hug and she hugged him back and she was only supposed to hug _Tom_ and Tom was very angry because she left him for a stupid boy who still picked his nose. He didn't like to be made a fool of. He didn't like to be disregarded. He was better than _Dennis Bishop_.

They went to the beach a week later and Tom convinced Amy and Dennis to swim with him to a cave off of the shore. Amy was fascinated by the place, gasping in awe and pointing at various things. She grabbed onto Tom's arm in astonishment but he pushed her away. He wouldn't deal with her traitorous ways any more.

It was there he showed the two his magic. It was there he got his revenge on Amy for betraying his trust and on Dennis for leading her astray. It was there he invented his first dark spell. It was there that Tom realized how worthless love truly was.

**XX**

_20 drabbles, 20 prompts – left_

_The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapter Challenge – The Cave_

Please leave a review!


	5. What Are You Going To Do About It?

**Words: 236**

**XX**

Tom sat in front of Miss Crane with his hands folded politely in his lap like he had been taught. His feet were carefully crossed at the ankles and he didn't fidget because good little boys weren't supposed to fidget. Of course, Miss Crane didn't really know what she was talking about. Tom had found that out ages ago but he still pretended to listen to her because it made her like him more.

"Tom, some of the kids told me horrible things," she began, adjusting her glasses on her nose. A wisp of her blonde hair came undone from her careful bun and she hastily tucked it behind an ear.

"I haven't done anything, Miss Crane," replied Tom, his cheeks growing hot at the apparent lie.

Miss Crane looked down at Tom sternly. "I told you that bullying isn't nice, Tom, and Amy and Dennis just haven't been the same. Now, what did you do to them?"

"I haven't done anything, Miss Crane," he repeated. The splotches on his cheeks were more pronounced now, splotches of bright color on his porcelain-light skin.

Miss Crane sighed and stood up. "Say what you will, Tom. Just remember. God is watching and his wrath is terrible on liars."

She swept out of the room as Tom's eyes followed her. He calmly hopped off of the stool. Miss Crane couldn't hurt him. God couldn't hurt him. He had powers.

**XX**

_20 drabbles, 20 prompts – fine_

_The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapter Challenge – What Are You Going To Do About It? _

_The Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Tom Marvolo Riddle – terrible _

_The Favourite Genre Competition – Pinocchio – Puer – boy _

Please leave a review!


	6. Albus Dumbledore

**Words: 121 **

**XX **

The man had watched him like a hawk with those blue, blue eyes and it made him feel nervous. It made his breath speed up and his tummy go tight because he could see in those eyes that that man - that Albus Dumbledore - didn't like him, didn't trust him, didn't buy his fake kindness.

Tom was at a loss. He had been honest with Albus Dumbledore and according to Miss Crane (although she wasn't very bright, she did know little), honesty made other people trust you. He told Dumbledore everything. He even told Dumbledore how he sometimes used his powers to do bad things.

At eleven years old, Albus Dumbledore taught Tom Marvolo Riddle a very valuable lesson. Appearance is everything.

**XX **

_20 drabbles, 20 prompts – hawk _

_The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapter Challenge – Albus Dumbledore _

_The Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Tom Marvolo Riddle – tight _

Please leave a review!


	7. Hogwarts

**Words: 392**

**XX**

When Professor Dumbledore opened those oaken doors and he walked into the castle, Tom knew that he had found his home. While the other first years trembled as they were herded into the Great Hall, he could barely contain his joy. His face threatened to break out into a wide grin when his name was finally called and he took a seat in front of the entire hall. Just before the hat fell over his eyes, he let free a self-satisfied smirk. All eyes were on him - as they should be.

The hat rested on his head for a few minutes, chuckling quietly to itself. As Tom grew increasingly impatient, the chuckles turned into all out guffaws.

Eventually, he lost his cool. "What's so funny?!" he demanded.

If the hat had eyes to roll, it would have done so. Instead it replied (albeit mid-snort), "I've half a mind to put you in Gryffindor, just to see how you'd turn out. That would be an interesting social experiment." Tom frowned and crossed his arms. The stool was uncomfortable.

"Though I fear in Gryffindor, you'll turn positively murderous. It was and always will be, for you, my boy, SLYTHERIN!"

Tom hopped off his chair and gifted the politely clapping members of his house with a cool smile.

It wasn't until his first day of classes that Tom understood how truly infuriating his peers were, Gryffindors and Slytherins both. Surely the charm to make objects fly wasn't that difficult? But the way his classmates were performing, failing at the simple charm over and over and over, Tom was tempted to rip his hair out. Thankfully, his house was slightly (almost imperceptibly) more competent. The hat was right, of course. Gryffindors would have driven him barmy.

And, of course, the ridiculous Professor - a dottering woman called "Marchbanks" - kept harping on about "If at first you don't succeed, try try again" in an effort to raise the hopes of the imbeciles in his class.

When his idiotic partner managed to light their feather on fire yet again, Tom managed to smile calmly at the Slytherin boy - an Abracadabra (or something equally ridiculous) Malfoy - despite the tick in his eye and slowly explained to the boy - again - that it was "leviOsa" and not "levioSA".

Of course, Tom performed the spell perfectly on his very first try.

**XX**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition - Charms - Write a story about a first year student in Charms class. It should be no more than 500 words., Difficult, A character must preform a spell incorrectly., If at first you don't succeed, try try again., First day of school_

_The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapters Challenge_

Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it :D


	8. Abraxas Malfoy

**Words: 660**

**XX**

He didn't know how to fly and not knowing something made him feel decidedly uncomfortable especially when all of his Slytherin peers knew that something. If he showed them any weakness, they would know. They would know that he was raised by Muggles and he could not lose their respect. He refused to be an outcast again.

The sign about the flying class that Slytherin first years would take with Ravenclaw had been up for a week before he put his plan into action. The Malfoy boy (whose name was actually 'Abraxas', which was only mildly less ridiculous than 'Abracadabra') had taken to following him around like a puppy after he demonstrated his ability in the levitating charm (and after he repeatedly put out fires the boy made with his hat). It seemed to Tom that - through absolutely no effort of his own - he had managed to acquire a 'friend' and he decided to use that 'friend' to his advantage.

They were sitting in the deserted common room during their free period, the only sound that of their furiously scribbling quills as they worked on an essay for Slughorn. The greenish light in the room played eerily off of Tom's sharp features, and when he stopped writing to simply look at Abraxas.

The other boy noticed the attention he was getting and looked up.

"What's the matter, Tom?"

Tom shrugged and looked down, making a play at embarrassment. "It's just... I never learned how to fly... I've always been a bit scared of heights so I refused to learn when I had the chance."

Abraxas's eyes widened. "Really?" he gasped. "I can't believe it! You're so smart, Tom, and you're really brave too! I never thought you'd not know to fly!"

"But that's the thing!" said Tom, allowing a hint of desperation to enter his voice. "Everyone thinks that! What will they say if they find out I don't know how to fly?"

The blonde boy grinned widely and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "No worries, Tom. _I'll_ teach you!"

Tom raised an eyebrow, feigning skepticism. "Are you sure? If you're as good at flying as you are at charms..."

"You're hilarious," Abraxas deapanned. "But really, I'm a fantastic flier! When I was seven, I was flying around the manor when out of nowhere this _dragon_ pops up!"

The hilarity of Abraxas's claim overcame Tom's careful control and he couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. "Let me guess, you outfew a dragon? What, did you do a couple loops around it's head and it just fell over cause it was dizzy?"

"That's precisely what I did!" retorted Abraxas, trying to hide his smile. "I did it, really! My mum even got the picture to prove it! I'm flying upside down over a dragon's head!"

"Was it a stone dragon?"

"D'you want me to teach you how to fly?"

Tom smirked. "I'd be honoured to have an experienced teacher as yourself, Abraxas. But... could you please keep this to yourself? I'm rather ashamed..."

The look on Tom's face was so heartbreakingly embarrassed that Abraxas couldn't help but earnestly promise to keep the secret to his grave.

Two days later, at his first flying class, Tom regaled the Slytherin first years with the same tale while Abraxas grinned with his inside knowledge. Two of the girls, Selene Evans and Ali Oswald, where quite literally hanging onto his every word (he had yet to decide if they actually believed his tale) and even one of the Ravenclaw girls, Nami Prince, was looking at him admiringly while their Professor tried to hide a smile.

Taking Abraxas into his trust had been a sound decision. Though to say Abraxas _had_ his trust would be a bit of an exaggeration.

Tom decided to learn a better, more subtle way to control people. A memory charm, perhaps? After all, where magic exists, anything is possible.

**XX**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Flying (write about a first year student who tells a story about them flying to their classmates) - dragon; someone must do a trick on a broom; I did it, really! My mum even got the picture to prove it!_

_Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapters Challenge - Abraxas Malfoy_

Please leave a review, it would mean the world :)


End file.
